Melanie
by HelloSweetie1996
Summary: River wakes up in an unknown place and finds out something she thought to be impossible, but is anything simple when the Doctor's involved? Rated T to be safe!


**Hey! This is my first story on fanfiction so if it's bad then that's most likely why... So here you go! :) **

Chapter One: Goo, a Forced Regeneration, Oh Yes and Melanie:

I opened my eyes to see myself in a bath of this golden goo. I had never ever, ever seen anything like this before and was curious. I lifted my arm to see it covered with the golden substance. I found that my head was killing me, and I couldn't remember anything. There were two names burning at the back of my head and I felt like they were important but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were River, and Doctor. Who were they? Were they important to me at all? I couldn't think of anything and then it all went black.

* * *

"Melody Pond." I opened my eyes to see a woman with an eye patch I didn't know who she was but my reaction was almost scared.

"Who are you?!" I said terrified of this woman, I don't know who she is I have never met her before or had I as I don't remember anything she could be someone from my past.

"Oh! It worked, you don't remember who you are!" She cried happily clapping her hands together.

"_You _did this?!" I said glaring at her.

"Yes I did, I'm Madame Kovarian." She said in a snide voice. Her name unlocked memory for me and I began to remember what had happened. I was traveling with The Doctor, Amy, and Rory. I remembered! Maybe I shouldn't have let on that I knew she seems every happy that I don't remember, what is she up to? "And now you don't remember who The Doctor anymore!"

Of course! This is so she has a weapon against the Doctor again. No I was not letting that happen, not again! "That's where you're wrong Kovarian! The Doctor will not stop until he finds me! And I am _not _Melody Pond! I am River Song. I am not going to be a weapon for you again! I alliance is with the Doctor not you!"

"What how do you remember?! Oh well, such a pity, The Doctor doesn't know where you are isn't it?" She said nastily.

"He'll still look, and you've made one mistake. Only one but it will cost you this whole plan!" I said happily.

"Oh?" She said shocked at my courage. "And what's that?"

"You took me from the TARDIS. They will notice I am gone and he will come to find me, Kovarian, he will not stop until he has. That is your mistake." It was only then that I noticed, it had been bugging me for a while, something had changed she had done something. It was my voice! That's what had changed. No! She couldn't have? "What have you done?!" I yelled and my hand went to my hair which was supposed to be curly but it was straight…

"Oh Melody Pond, we have you and there is nothing to be done about it." She said and I looked in the metal in front of me and I had black hair…

"What have you done?!" I yelled furious at her.

"Oh Melody Pond, wouldn't you like to know? We forced you to regenerate! It was hard, really hard but then again you have been here a year now…" She looking like she was going to walk out but then showed me a baby? "I bet you didn't even know you were pregnant? Well nor did we it was a happy accident." Pregnant! Wait what? Nonononono!

"That's not mine… that is impossible!" I stammered… that can't be mine could it? Now I was scared.

"But you shouldn't even remember so I don't think you should be allowed to see her, then you'll grow attracted etc. etc."

'Her.' I have a daughter. "Let me see her!" I demanded.

"You're in no opinion to demand such things. I have no idea how you remembered things but, you're not seeing her!"

"Let. Me. See. Her!" I said again reaching my hands out for her, and Kovarian slowly put her into my arms. I could see it now actually. She had her father's hair and my nose. "I hope you realise I'm going to do anything to get out now!"

"Oh, please, I would like to see you try." After she said that the TARDIS noise filled the air and I smiled and cooed my daughter quiet. "Shh, Melanie, it's okay. We're going to be okay." Wait! Melanie? Yes, I like it.

"Melanie?! She hasn't got a name!" Kovarian said looking at the TARDIS which had materialised in the corner of the room.

"Well I think this is our ride." I said jumping up but keeping Melanie away from the goo. I ran to the door and held Melanie tightly in my arms as the doors open and I ran in and slammed the door and lent against it. "Get Melody Pond she went into the TARDIS." I heard her shout but no one did anything.

"Doctor. Drive!" I said and the Doctor briefly looked at Melanie but then nodded and went to the consoles. I looked at my daughter in my arms and sighed relieved as I heard the TARDIS engines started and I slid down the door and sat on the floor still leaning on the door. Soon Melanie began to cry and I tried to make her quiet but it didn't work.

"She doesn't like the TARDIS noise." The Doctor said. I looked up to see Amy, Rory and The Doctor approaching me with the same expression. Confusion. The TARDIS tried to be quiet and I smiled for that.

"Don't worry Dear, it's not your fault." I said rubbing the floor.

"River… Is that you?" Amy said sitting next to me. I nodded and felt regeneration energy flooding through my veins. I locked eyes with the Doctor and he understood.

"Amy, take the Baby and get back." Amy looked to me and I pushed Melanie into her arms and stood up.

"Get back!" I said and then exploded into the regeneration cycle. I was screaming out in pain as I changed again. When it stopped I fell against the door tired, I looked to the Doctor who was crying but was happy. I also saw he was looking at Melanie, not me. I smiled at the sight.

I walked over to them and they all looked up at me shocked I wondered what had happened and I caught sight of my appearance and gasped. I looked like River again. I had my curly hair back and all. I was River Song again. Then I knew that The TARDIS had something to do with it and I smiled.

"You're you again." The Doctor said smiling widely I slapped him. He brought his hand to his cheek and looked at me hurt.

"I was there a year. A year Doctor! What took so long?!" I asked and Melanie started crying again.

"Hey, hey sweetheart it's okay… I'm just mad at Daddy, that's all." I said hushing her and picking her up from Amy's arms who was in shock.

The Doctor exclaimed "Daddy!" as Rory said in shock. "You're the mother!" And Amy hugged excited.

"Yes, and yes, and thank you mother." Melanie had just about calmed down when the Doctor started freaking out. "Sweetie calm down."

"Calm Down?! We weren't prepared!" He yelled and I shhed him while pointing to Melanie.

"I. Was. Not. Leaving. Her. With. Kovarian!" I said raising my voice but The Doctor had gone. "Sweetie?"

"He went that way." Amy said directing her down to where their room was. I nodded and handed Melanie to Amy.

"Look after her will you?" I asked.

She nodded excitedly and then asked. "What's her name?"

"Melanie." I said and hurried after the doctor. I was there just as he turned into the door of our room. He was running.

"Sweetie… What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him and he pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie, talk to me?" I asked when he finally let go of me.

"I'm a failure. You were there a year. She could've got… what's her name?" He asked suddenly realising he didn't even know her name.

"Her names Melanie." I said and he looked shocked.

"Melanie? I like it." He said.

"Why did you look shocked?" I asked as he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I thought you said Melody." He said and I chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Oh and Sweetie."

"Yes, River?" He said falling asleep.

"I can regenerate again." I smiled when his eyes flung open to stare at me.

"Well yes, I suppose you can." He said.

"Get some sleep, I'm going to put us in the vortex and check on Melody."

* * *

"Amy, let me hold her!" Rory demanded and Amy chuckled saying a quick no.

"Mother dear let Father hold her. It's cruel if you don't. He is the grandfather after all." I said putting the TARDIS in the vortex.

'Hold me mummy?' I heard in my mind and I looked at Melanie to see her looking at me. "Amy, Rory could I hold her a sec?" I said quickly taking her as Rory and Amy yawned.

"Get some sleep. Everyone here is tired." I said staring at Melanie.

"Are you really talking to me or am I going mad?" I asked Melanie who giggled.

'Mummy!'

"Huh, I can speak baby now!" I laughed holding Melanie tight. "I'm so using that to the Doctor's disadvantage!"


End file.
